Final Confrontation
by Zasalemel3
Summary: It is the end for Soul Edge. Siegfried decides to wander across the land in search of peace. But on his journey he faces more challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Final Confrontation

Part 1

Siegfried was taking a break from his long journey to the south. He had been walking for several weeks so that he may travel the world in search of adventure and challenges. The first thing to do when he was released from the curse of the sword. He had faced many battles in the past to prevent anyone from reaching the cursed sword. He was finally able to defeat the evil Nightmare. He even fended off the powerful Zasalemel even though he was not able to kill him.

Siegfried sat under a tree to catch his breath and reach into his satchel to retrieve a small lunch. Once he had finished eating, he got up and began to walk again. He walked a short way down a small path through the woods when he heard something off in the distance. It sounded like someone was in trouble. He ran to their aid but was too late.

Tira, the assassin who once was a peasant of Nightmare's power, was standing in the middle of the pathway and she had several dead bodies surrounding her. She turned to Siegfried and noticed who he was right away. "I can't believe I have to see your ugly face again." She said with a snarl. "I will kill you and him for getting in my way." Siegfried had a confused look on his face. Who was this him that she refered to.

Tira grasped her ring blade tightly and charged after Siegfried. He drew his Zweihander blade and charged Tira head on. When they struck at eachother, Tira was thrown back by the force. She began her dance-of-death tactic and began to surround Siegfied. When he noticed her pattern, he took on step and swung his blade. He then looked up to see that Tira had a severe cut across her body.

She began to drop to her knees and gasped as she spoke. "It's… It's not fair. I wanted to kill him. Not… YOU!" Tira falls to the ground and dies as she slowly gasps for air. Siegfried decided to give the innocent villagers the proper burial that they deserve.

He finished burring the bodies and prayed for each of them so they may have a safe crossing to the afterlife. Siegfried then began walking again toward the south. He walked for several miles and decided to stop for a rest. He sat down to think on were to go next as he looked at his map. He then got very distracted when he heard a silent laughter behind him.

Siegfried demanded that the man show himself. But to his surprise there was no one there. He then heard a strange voice that seemed to surround him. "The time is ripe! I will have my body back. Now enter into the darkness once again. HAHAHA!" Siegfried was shocked at what he had heard as he gripped his blade with extreme rage. He then realized where the voice was coming from. It was coming from inside his head.

"Am I hallucinating?" He thought to himself. "Maybe I'm just really tired and jumpy from the previous battle." He began to sit down when he heard the voice again. "HAHAHA! You fool. You really think that I'm not real. Well then, lets just see if you can handle this." Siegfried then felt a sharp pain of dark energy flowing through his body.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Final Confrontation

Part II

Siegfried could feel the dark energy returning to his body. He could hear constant laughter in his head. "HAHAHA! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Siegfried couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to fight it off but he wasn't strong enough. He then heard that the voice sounded very familiar. "HAHAHA! You may have destroyed my body and the sword but you won't get rid of me as long as my spirit is still within you."

Siegfried was thrown around by the energy surrounding him. It then started to dim away but he could still feel the sting of the power surging through him. He then heard another laugh behind him in the distance. He gripped his blade firmly as he tried to gasp for air. "Show yourself!" He yelled into the distance.

A moment later, Seigfried, saw a scythe poke its appearance from behind a large tree. "You? It can't be. Why are you here?" He then saw the mysterious native warrior, Zasalemel. "HAHA! I finally found you. A lonely man looking for a peaceful adventure. You are not worthy to be called a warrior. I shall kill you here and now." Zasalemel said while gripping his scythe, preparing to fight. Siegfried stood in front of him with no fear. "I defeated you once, I can defeat you again. Let's go!"

They began their fierce battle across the enclosed woods. They soon crossed their blades into a deadlock and stood there taunting each other. "You will never defeat me. There is no one worthy enough to deliver me death." Zasalemel said with a smirk on his face. "That may be so," Siegfried replied, "but today is the day that I kill you." They then broke their deadlock and they both wear blown back. They charged at each other again and struck several times at each other until Siegfried accidentally missed his footing and Zasalemel could get a stab in.

Siegfried started to stumble with the large cut in his stomach. Zasalemel gripped his scythe firmly to get ready for the final blow. "I knew I would be the one to kill you. I shall now deliver you to the afterlife." Zasalemel leapt at Siegfried. Siegfried then felt this big boost of energy and grabbed his blade. "Not today!" He yelled, and leapt at Zasalemel. They both struck and landed on opposite sides. Siegfried fell to one knee and Zasalemel stood up straight. "HAHAHA! Your skills are impressive." Zasalemel said. "Finally a worthy opponent to deliver me death. My time has come. Farewell, and thank you." Zasalemel dropped his scythe and fell to the ground and slowly passed away.

Siegfried just sat on the ground to rest. He looked at Zasalemel's body and he started to get a strange tingle in his stomach. He then felt the sharp sting of energy again. He then heard the voice in his head again. "HAHAHA! That's it. I must have that body. Give it to me." The energy lifted Siegfried off the ground and it then left Siegfried and entered Zasalemel's body. There was a blinding light. When it cleared Siegfried was on his knees and he saw that Zasalemel's body was gone.

End of Part II


	3. Chapter 3

Final Confrontation

Part III

Siegfried was feeling very woozy from the large wound that he had received. He staggered through the woods and finally reached the end. He saw a small town in the distance and he knew that he could make it. He stumbled all the way across the fields when a villager finally came across and saw how badly wounded he was. The villager picked him up and took him to the town.

The villager had dropped him off at the nearest house for care. He took Siegfried inside and called for someone else. "Seaong-Mina, hurry!" The man laid him down on the bed in a small room. Soon later, a cute girl came into the room and was shocked to see the injury that Siegfried had. "What happened?" She yelled. "I was attacked." Siegfried said. "It was a large man wielding a scythe. I killed him though." The man stood in front of him and said, "Strange, I saw a man with a scythe run by me a little while ago. Are you sure that you killed him?"

Siegfried panicked when he heard this. "Are you sure? I saw him dead with my own eyes. I still have his blood on my sword. But…" The man walked closer to him. "I saw him but he had a strange looking arm though. It looked like he had a dragon claw for a hand."

Siegfried couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought to himself, "Can it really be? Can it be the return of… No it can't. But their was that day…"

FLASHBACK

Siegfried was in his intense battle with Nightmare. Siegfried had nearly won. Nightmare grabbed Siegfried's sword and started to speak. "You are not long for this world. I shall live on, as long as you live. Life for a life. As long as you live, I am a part of you. Your body should be as good as mine." Siegfried threw him back. "No! I am no longer one with darkness. I am no longer afraid of nightmares." Siegfried and Nightmare charged each other and swung their blades. They both stood there for a second and Nightmare fell to his defeat.

RETURN TO PRESENT

"No it can't be. He was just trying to fool me." Siegfried thought to himself. The man who helped him before began to walk out the door. "By the way! My name is, Yun-Seaong. That is my sister Seaong-Mina. We will gladly take care of you until you get back on your feet."

End of Part III


	4. Chapter 4

Final Confrontation

Part IV

"A Terrible Past"

Siegfried stayed in the village for the night and decided to leave the next day. He knew that great danger was on the way and he didn't want to stick around and cause any for the others in the village. When the night came around, Siegfried was standing outside the house and looking up at the stars. "I remember last time I got to see the sky this peacefully."

FLASHBACK

Siegfried was thirteen years old and was staring out into the heavens. "Wow, this is really great. The sky is beautiful. The stars really shine out." He was lying down on the ground and relaxing when he heard a loud voice echo behind him. "Hey! Boy! Get in here. It's late. We're ready to eat." He father yelled across the field. "Ok, father." He yelled back.

Siegfried was an only child. He lived with his mother and father in a small village that was directly in the middle of a land of war. His father was part of the forces that defended the land in which they lived. His father was named the most feared warrior throughout the land. Or that is what they said until the new threat arose in the land. "NIGHTMARE"

It was a peaceful night that night when Siegfried and his father sat at the dinner table. His mother joined them shortly after. They all talked, laughed, and was having a good time. There father talked about how he had to leave in a few days to return to the services. Siegfried spoke about how he wanted to join the forces when he reached of age.

The night was going great. Until…

People in the village were screaming and causing a ruckus outside. Siegfried's father went to check out what was the matter. When he grabbed one of the villagers and calmed him down, he asked him what the village was panicking about. The villager told him that a knight who fights like a demon was rampaging through the village and killing innocent people.

Siegfried knew what his father was going to do. And sure enough, his father grabbed his blade and started to walk out the door. Siegfried ran up and grabbed him and started to cry. "No, daddy! No! He will kill you." His father leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder. "If I do nothing, then he will keep killing innocent people." He gave him a hug and walked out the door.

Siegfried watched his father walk toward the flames in the distance. And just as he feared… Siegfried never saw his father again.

RETURN TO PRESENT

"Siegfried are you ever going to go to sleep?" Seaong-Mina asked. "Oh, yes. Sorry." He responded. He started to walk inside when he heard a woman scream. "DEMON! It's a demon!"

Siegfried looked away. "It's Him!"

End of Part IV


	5. Chapter 5

Final Cofrontation

Part V

"Return of an old Rival"

Siegfried went to go investigate this demonised warrior. He walked toward the flames in the distance. During this time he was worried that it might be happening all over again. He was afraid that he might face the same fate that his father faced. But he didn't let it stop him at all. He kept walking toward the screams and the evil echoing laughter.

He finally came face to face with the warrior that everyone was fearing. It was Zasalemel, but... he wasn't the same. He had the same right arm as Nightmare. He was a little scared at what he saw. He couldn't believe it. He also could hear a strange groaning noise ringing in his head. He could tell whos voice it was. It was Zasalemel. "HELP ME!"

Siegfried was shocked to hear this. "Help me! Set me free." He then could here another voice and he knew who it was. "HAHAHA! You will never defeat me. You might as well give up. I thought you wanted power anyway?" It was Nightmare's voice. Siegfried then stepped up to him and gripped his sword with rage. "What does it take to kill you?" He yelled.

Siegfried ran toward Zasalemel and struck his blade, but he blocked it. Zasalemel then looked at him dead in the eye and Siegfried saw that it was a bright red. Zasalemel then spoke to him. "What is the matter? You don't recognize me? You destroyed my body a long time ago. I've come back to return the favor." Siegfried knew what this meant. Nightmare had posessed Zasalemel's body.

They then broke out into a horrific battle. Nightmare slashed the huge scythe across Siegfried's breast plate. This scared Siegfried just a little and he stepped back a few steps. He then knew that even if he died and if someone were to defeat Nightmare then it would be all over. But he wasn't going to let the doubt take over the battle. He then ran towards him for another shot and this time he got it. He stabbed him through the chest. But amazingly even with the size of the blade, Nightmare did not die.

He started to laugh and he started to talk. "You can't kill me. You can mangle this body all you want. I am immortal." Siegfried went for him again but stopped when he heard Zasalemel's voice, "Get out of my body, Nightmare." When he heard this, Nightmare started to groan in pain. "No, no one is this strong against me. Hmph! Maybe some other time." Nightmare then retreated into the darkness of the woods.

Siegfried then dropped to his knees because of the pain of his wound. "ERGH! I can't... Breath..." He passes out. He then wakes up the next morning with several visitors from the village surrounding him to pay their debts to him. "What happened?" He asked. "Your wound is attracted to that demon." He heard in the background. "It's pain was your pain."

Siegfried sat up to listen to the man. "His spirit lives in that man you battled with. As long as his spirit lives, he can cause massive destruction across these lands." Siegfried then stood to see this man face to face. "Show yourself!" He demanded. The man stepped in front of the crowd. Siegfried recognized him instantly. It was the most famous and strongest warrior known throughout the land.

End of Part V


	6. Chapter 6

Final Confrontation

Part VI

"The Final Confrontation"

Siegfried couldn't believe that the old warrior that everyone had been talking about was standing in front of him. It was Olcadan, "The Great Owl Warrior." Siegfried had heard about his remarkable skills in every weapon known to man. This was a complete shock to him. Why was Olcadan in this village? And how does he know what was going on?

"I'm telling you boy, he is a part of you." Olcadan said. "He will always be a part of you until you deal with him for good. But that can only happen in the spirit world. You must fight him there." Siegfried looked at him with confusion and asked, "What do you mean fight him in the spirit world?" Olcadan looked disappointed to this. "You must destroy the body in which he possess now and get him to return to your body. Once you have done that then, you must enter into your own spirit and defeat him there. That is the only way you can live a peaceful life and pass away peacefully in the end."

Siegfried thought about this for awhile. He then asked him how they were going to do this. Olcadan then looked over to him and said, "When his spirit returns to your body, I will knock you out so that you will enter into the dream world. You will then meet him there. But do be warned, when you are there, it is his world. He will have every power that you could ever imagine." Siegfried had agreed to do this. He then grabbed his sword and both him and Olcadan went to go look for Nightmare.

**3 days later.**

They had been searching for quite some time now. They sat down to rest for awhile because they have searched for 3 straight days with no sleep. They relaxed to eat some food that they had packed. When they finished eating, they began to start on their search once again. But before they were prepared, Nightmare jumped out. He was still in control of Zasalemel's body. When Siegfried looked him in the eye, he could feel a sharp sting in his head. He then heard Zasalemel's voice. "Help me! Destroy me! It's the only way."

The sting went away and Siegfried told Olcadan that he was ready. Olcadan had a plan, he mentioned it to Siegfried, "You will fight him head on. I will be a fighting distraction. When I get the chance, I will steal his scythe, then you can finish him off." Siegfried agreed that it was a good idea. They had charged him head on and began their brutal battle.

Nightmare struck at them with everything he had. But with the wisdom of Olcadan and the strength and skill of Siegfried, they had achieved their goal. Olcadan grabbed the scythe and managed to get it out of his grasp. He then struck him in the back and held him there. "Siegfried, NOW!" Olcadan yelled. Siegfried then took a powerful upward slash and then… well you can use your imagination.

When it was over, what was left of Zasalemel's body started to spark with energy. It then shot into Siegfried and he could here Nightmare's voice. "No! This can't be. I'm trapped in this body again." When Siegfried was finally able to get him coped down, Olcadan mentioned returning to the village.

Several days had passed before they finally returned to the village. They had spread the word that Siegfried stopped Nightmare and that they were ready for the ritual. They all gathered into the town hall and prepared for the end. Olcadan was ready to perform the ritual. "Alright. When you reach the spirit world, don't forget that he will have more power than before." Olcadan said with assurance. Siegfried told him that he was ready. Olcadan then said a chant, then, he began speaking in a sarcastic voice, "One, Two, Three, and… G'night!" Olcadan karate chopped him in the head and knocked him out.

A villager walked up to Olcadan and asked him what was going on. Olcadan replied, "He is now entering into the spirit world and he will fight the remaining Nightmare. We have now forced a

**FINAL CONFRONTAION!**

**TO Be Continued…**


End file.
